C 639
639: Six gets up with tender female today again, asks the monthly ticket „Good bold lackey!” Sees Old Man Bai to keep off itself, this youth sneers immediately, both eyes one severely, cold voice said: „You, since knows that this Young Master origin, should know that this Young Master tidies up your this lackey is minor matter. Knowing the limitation leave to this Young Master, this Young Master said two with your lord again, making him understand that whose domain this national capital is!” If before, Old Man Bai will make concessions one step, but the situation is now different, he does not want to stir up Li Qi Ye not to be quick, making a matter blow well. The Old Man Bai manner is strong, his complexion sinks, coldly said: „Lie Jie Young Master, small old knows certainly that whose domain here is, here is the Monster Sovereign Your Majesty domain! If Lie Jie Young Master has any opinion, you can look for Monster King Gu Song saying that but, asks you to leave now immediately.” The words fall, he incurred started. Guarding has kept off in the disciple in mansion immediately. Disciple of guarding in this mansion, much stemming from the Monster King Gu Song hanger-on, especially this time to protect the Li Qi Ye security, Monster King Gu Song adjusted the efficient disciples. Therefore, at this time a Old Man Bai hand signal, these disciples have kept off this youth immediately, in these guard disciples, one is the Monster King Gu Song Big Disciple powerhouse is mad the field to be greatly strengthened, his coldly said to this youth: „Lie Jie Young Master, please return, do not disturb our Young Master, otherwise we are no wonder impolite!” This youth was so threatened, the complexion was difficult to see the extreme, but the disciple of Monster King Gu Song this side overwhelmed with numerical strength at this time, he suffered a loss, therefore, his complexion one cold, looks that in one side serene was standing Li Qi Ye , cold snort, an appearance of good intention sneered saying: „National capital wind and cloud is unpredictable, careful, if involved in an vortex, at the appointed time will soak will not brave one. Lives the human in national capital, gives you a well-meaning reminder, earlier leaves the national capital is the best plan.” Then, he turns around then to walk. The words of this youth, are the well-meaning reminder, rather threatens. To the words of this youth, Old Man Bai is also very disgruntled. After the youth walked, he is busy at acknowledging guilt to Li Qi Ye : „Young Master, this is the small old protection inconsiderately, asking Young Master to punish.” „Minor matter that's all, which comes these many ostentations.” Li Qi Ye said lightly. Old Man Bai is busy at saying: „Young Master please feel relieved that at this time I reflected with Monster King immediately, on reported Your Majesty, making the Lie Family person not dare to look for the trouble of Young Master absolutely.”? To Old Man Bai, Li Qi Ye such Wushuang/matchless Alchemist ten thousand years is difficult to ask, if annoys him not to leave happily, like this big crime he may the load unable to keep off. „Looks for trouble?” Li Qi Ye has cannot help but smiled, said slowly: „If he must look for trouble, makes him come, I also really like others looking for my trouble.” He did not look for others' trouble to be good, did others run to look for his trouble? This was tired of living . Although Li Qi Ye said like this, but Old Man Bai was still worried that he reminded: „Young Master, this youth is national capital Lie Family Young Master, Lie Family has not the small influence in the national capital, their family has Fire Source in the national capital, is really mysterious.” „Has Fire Source?” Li Qi Ye hears this saying, was slightly surprised, speaks thoughtlessly to ask one. Old Man Bai is busy at saying: „Yes, the Lie Family gain of fame and fortune is quite early, they have occupied big lands in the national capital center section, this place heard is small Treasure lands, underground has Fire Source. Because of this, since Lie Family has had good Heavenly Cauldron, this also makes Lie Family have the good attainments on Dao of Alchemy, they can be said as the Dao of Alchemy aristocratic families of national capital.” Heard the Old Man Bai words, Li Qi Ye has cannot help but smiled. National capital underground Fire Source, he cannot help but smiles. Old Man Bai said: „Actually, Lie Family Giant Bamboo Country is not considered as that any big influence, their strengths could not have compared Monster King. However, what is worth mentioning is, Lie Family and Qing Family are the cousin relate, Qing Family is our Giant Bamboo Country first Dao of Alchemy aristocratic family, sometimes Emperor Courtyard needs to rely upon Qing Family , because of so, makes Lie Family rampant. However, Young Master felt relieved that this is not the important matter, Your Majesty issues an order, Qing Family does not dare to Young Master dictate.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, any words had not said. For him, like Lie Family and Qing Family the small role, he is disinclined to inquire about, this role, knowing the limitation leaves him, does not know the limitation directly is run over and dies! Li Qi Ye is bringing Shi Hao and Old Man Bai walks into the bustling streets of national capital, walks in this bustling streets, Li Qi Ye looks at the crowded avenue, cannot help but smiled. In fact, who knows that as the Giant Bamboo Country national capital, is lively at present the incomparable big city, before being very long, is one barren mountains and wild hills that's all. Not long, here is obscure places, in that remote era, here rarely has the human to communicate, can say that here is a stretch of desolated earth. Until afterward, on this stretch of earth, he planted a green bamboo, slowly, gathered the vitality for this stretch of earth, gathered the vigor, afterward here slowly some people enjoyed a good and prosperous life. Until afterward, the Giant Bamboo Country first ancestor established Giant Bamboo Country, established the capital city in this, this stretch of desolated earth built up the huge city, finally became lively place. Old Man Bai also calculates the familiar house regarding the national capital, he brought Li Qi Ye to look at several Treasure Building Ancient Store continually, the desire was Shi Hao selects Heavenly Cauldron, although strolled several Treasure Building Ancient Store continually, was Shi Hao has bought the thing of other pill refining, but actually cannot select suitable Heavenly Cauldron. Continually strolled several Treasure Building Ancient Store not to select suitable Heavenly Cauldron, all the way, Old Man Bai was invited along, he does not dare to be Li Qi Ye takes responsibility. He knows that by Li Qi Ye such pill refining standard, is not he can compare, therefore, Li Qi Ye selects the Heavenly Cauldron vision also absolutely is not he can compare. When last Ancient Building chooses Heavenly Cauldron, the Old Man Bai midway left some little time, but Li Qi Ye brought Shi Hao to stroll, although this shop owner recommended several very good Heavenly Cauldron, even had Heavenly Cauldron of background greatly, but Li Qi Ye has not looked to glance. As for Shi Hao, he could not talk completely. He is only Small Alchemist, experiences is limited, in his opinion, ordinary Heavenly Cauldron was very good, as for has Heavenly Cauldron of background greatly, he wants unable to think, therefore, at this matter, he can only take responsibility by Li Qi Ye completely. After Li Qi Ye brings Shi Hao is strolling this Ancient Building, Old Man Bai pantingly runs. He sees Li Qi Ye , is busy at saying: „Young Master, I just exited to inquire that today has an auction in Stone Golem Workshop, heard in the first half the something by auction of next to last act is Heavenly Cauldron. The auction started some little time, do I get so far as the admission ticket for Young Master, Young Master do not look?” „Auction of Stone Golem Workshop, this time, not only Heavenly Cauldron.” When Old Man Bai said that this Ancient Building boss is busy at saying. Comes time, Old Man Bai has confessed the boss in secret, said that Li Qi Ye is the Monster King Gu Song honored guest, Monster King Gu Song is Giant Bamboo Country ****** doesn't one of the Monster King, know in Giant Bamboo Country who? Therefore, this boss also knows that Li Qi Ye is expensive may not the honored guest of word. This Ancient Building boss said: „heard, Stone Golem Workshop this auction has two Heavenly Cauldron, first places the first half, as the next to last act treasure auction \; But the second Heavenly Cauldron concrete origin does not know that Stone Golem Workshop did not announce to the outside, but heard this Heavenly Cauldron origin scare people to death, places auctions in the second half, then the half-court auction only then the distinguished guest can participate.” „Origin scare people to death Heavenly Cauldron?” Li Qi Ye has cannot help but touched chin. He pours a little wants to look that actually such origin scare people to death Heavenly Cauldron has the where to come experience. „Doesn't Young Master go?” Old Man Bai also calculates that will estimate the thoughts, otherwise, he specially will not go to one to inquire the auction of Stone Golem Workshop, but also is Li Qi Ye gets so far as the admission ticket. „Walks, since there is origin scare people to death Heavenly Cauldron, that does look and has why not?” Li Qi Ye smiled to say. These time comes out, the book must be Shi Hao selects Heavenly Cauldron. To Alchemist, Heavenly Cauldron can obtain outside, especially the places of some bad risks have the opportunity to meet good Heavenly Cauldron. However Shi Hao cultivation is limited, goes to bad risk the place is the impossible matter, therefore, Li Qi Ye buys good Heavenly Cauldron for him simply. Stone Golem Workshop is the national capital biggest auction market, can say that can in the thing of Stone Golem Workshop auction be good thing, or has the thing of background greatly. Moreover, the auction of Stone Golem Workshop is no one can participate, will hold the auction each time, Stone Golem Workshop will emit the admission ticket, person who only will then have the admission ticket can participate in the auction, but in Giant Bamboo Country, person non- Quan Jigui who can get the Stone Golem Workshop admission ticket. This also has saying that Old Man Bai is very attentive. The Stone Golem Workshop admission ticket does not get so far as easily, he can actually be Li Qi Ye gets so far as the admission ticket in such short time. Early before then, the auction of Stone Golem Workshop started, when Li Qi Ye they rush to Stone Golem Workshop, outside Stone Golem Workshop already was full of the unusual animals rare bird and god car(riage) treasure sedan. Looks at these unusual animals rare bird and god car(riage) treasure sedan, makes the human know person non- Quan Jigui who participates in the Stone Golem Workshop auction. Li Qi Ye they arrive at outside Stone Golem Workshop, has not gone, suddenly, resonate sound of thundering, a god car(riage) grinds sky, instantaneous landing outside Stone Golem Workshop. The god car(riage) stops, inside goes out of a young girl. This young girl walks, sees Li Qi Ye , the bright eyes concentrates, the vision like the arrow, coldly said: „This is really the enemies often cross each other's path!” Sees emblem on this god vehicle, accompanies in Li Qi Ye Old Man Bai complexion big change, cannot help but frightens the both legs to become tender. This young girl start to talk, Li Qi Ye has turned away slowly, sees this young girl to stare at itself, Li Qi Ye leisurely said: „Who you are, do we know?” This young girl was mad by Li Qi Ye such manner trembles, this young girl is that arrogant young girl who last night Li Qi Ye ran into. Although said that Li Qi Ye did not know her appearance indeed a little exaggerates, but, Li Qi Ye will not have indeed such No. 1 character to care, if not for will run into this young girl, he has forgotten last night matter, he has not cared as for the arrogant young girl. The arrogant young girl was mad spits blood, was mad trembles, this even also makes her angry with her for the enemy compared with Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye this does not remember that whose appearance she is, makes her be mad simply must to grasp crazily. Next